


Ce Qui Nous Attire (Nous Sépare)

by Hedylog



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1789 Les amants de la Bastille, Angst, F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mozart est Ronan, Not Canon Compliant, Salieri est Olympe, ceci n'est pas (vraiment) un crossover, cw indiqués au début de chaque chapitre, french revolution but make it gay, no one is straight here
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Wolfgang, paysan, fils de paysan, est prêt à mourir pour se venger de la monarchie et de la police qui lui ont pris son père et ses terres. Antonio, maître de musique des enfants de Louis XVI et Marie Antoinette, tremble à l'idée d'une révolution. Il suffit d'une rencontre pour faire vaciller leurs deux mondes, alors que Paris et Versailles s'écroulent autour d'eux.





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Publication en pause à partir du 6/06 pendant quelques semaines, histoire de reprendre suffisamment d'avance sur le rythme de publi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :  
> \- mort  
> \- violence policière  
> \- death wish  
> \- mention (vague) de blessure grave

Lorsque Wolfgang fermait les yeux, il revivait le même instant, toujours le même instant. Les soldats. Les cris. Un coup de feu, et le corps de son père qui s’effondrait. Toujours le même instant, le même visage sur lequel il avait craché toute sa haine avant même qu’il ne le haïsse véritablement. Francesco Salieri, officier du roi. Jamais il n’oublierait ce visage.

Il avait pleuré, oh comme il avait pleuré, les chaudes larmes d’une colère dont la flamme avait grandi de jour en jour dans son coeur piétiné. Ils étaient partis, Nannerl et lui, pour Paris où personne ne les connaissait. Paris où l’absence de terres les avait envoyés, Paris où la révolution grondait. Paris qui les avait séparés. En l’espace de quelques semaines, Wolfgang avait tout perdu, son père, ses terres, sa soeur. Qu’avait-il gagné en retour ? Une fureur noire, des idéaux sanglants. Tandis que les Etats Généraux agitaient Versailles, il rêvait avec des députés dissidents d’un avenir plus juste. Une République. Mais là où, dans leurs coeurs, sonnait un hymne de liberté et de paix, lui ne connaissait que la rage. Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, tonnaient les tambours dans sa poitrine. Vengeance, disaient ses yeux lorsqu’il croisait des soldats, vengeance, lorsqu’ils se posaient sur la Bastille qui, au loin, s’élançait dans le ciel parisien, comme une balafre qu’avait gravé le poignard de la monarchie. Oh, ils savaient, bien sûr, tous ces avocats qui pensaient qu’une révolution se faisait avec des mots. Ils savaient sa colère, ses basses motivations. Lui aussi savait, il savait qu’il n’était que leur faire-valoir. Ce petit paysan, fils de paysan, orphelin symbole de la répression policière, anoblissait leur lutte. Peut-être n’était-il resté qu’un pion aux mains de puissants lettrés, mais il n’en avait que faire. Seule lui importait la mort, mort de la monarchie, mort du roi, mort de Salieri. Da Ponte, Weber, et tous les autres députés renégats, ils pouvaient l’y aider. Ils lui confieraient les armes, et lui se jetterait sur les murailles royales avec toute la force de sa haine, au mépris de sa propre vie. Quelle raison avait-il de vivre, après tout ? Il n’avait plus de père, plus de terres, plus de soeur. S’il fallait mourir, il sacrifierait sa vie sur l'autel d'une liberté qu'il ne goûterait jamais, car la liberté du peuple sonnerait le glas de ceux qui lui avaient tout pris. Peu lui importait le regard inquiet de Da Ponte lorsqu’il lui faisait part de son indifférence face à la mort. Il ne comprendrait jamais, il avait trop à perdre. 

Wolfgang Mozart, fils du martyr Léopold Mozart, avait gravé sur sa peau la promesse de sa vengeance. Ce ne serait qu’une fois écorché qu’il cesserait de se battre.


	2. Le Palais Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :  
> \- alcool  
> \- death wish  
> \- mention de sang

Wolfgang arriva au Palais Royal alors que le soleil disparaissait tout juste derrière les immeubles. Il était en avance, mais il ne s’en inquiétait pas, Da Ponte trouvait toujours le moyen d’arriver avant lui à leurs rendez-vous. De l’intérieur lui parvenait les conversations des premiers buveurs. Il sourit. Ce n’était qu’au sein de la foule populaire, des rejetons de la ville, qu’il trouvait encore son bonheur. Dans les bars, il avait appris à jouer de la musique. Lui dont le foyer familial n’avait jamais abrité que le strict nécessaire, il avait découvert les pianos, violons et clarinettes, et s’était par ailleurs trouvé un certain talent. Il poussa la porte du Café de Foy et remarqua immédiatement le député, assis à une table au fond de la salle, penché sur une feuille, une plume à la main. Il n’alla pas immédiatement le rejoindre, se dirigeant d’abord vers les musiciens qui emplissaient l’établissement d’une musique enjouée. Il les salua, échangea quelques mots avec le pianiste, qui lui céda sa place. Il commença à jouer. Da Ponte ne releva pas la tête.

“ _ Garde à vous, gare à nous, gare aux fous soldats _ ” commença-t-il à chanter. 

Da Ponte reconnut sa voix et regarda dans sa direction. Il lui fit signe de s’approcher. Wolfgang joua quelques notes supplémentaires, se leva, remercia le pianiste et se dirigea vers son ami. Il se laissa tomber dans le tabouret en face de lui. 

“Tu as beaucoup de talent en matière d’entrées théâtrales, pour un paysan,” dit le député avec un sourire, en lieu de salutation.

Wolfgang lui rendit son sourire et joua avec la chope à moitié vide posée sur la table.

“Il faut croire que quelques mois passés à Paris ont suffi à faire de moi un véritable citadin,” répondit-il.

“D’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, tu as toujours été le plus frivole d’entre nous.

\- Lorenzo, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis trois mois.

\- Ce qui ne change rien à mon affirmation.”

La chope s’échappa soudain des mains de Wolfgang. Il parvint à la rattraper avant qu’elle ne se renverse, mais quelques gouttes de bière manquèrent de tacher la feuille de Da Ponte. Celui-ci le rassura d’un signe de main et reprit son écriture.

“Soit,” répondit Wolfgang. “Je semble peut-être frivole, mais je n’ai rien en commun avec vous autres collégiens et libertins.

\- Tant mieux si tu parviens à t’en convaincre,” plaisanta Da Ponte avec un sourire en coin, sans relever les yeux.

Wolfgang le fixa un instant en silence, les sourcils froncés.

“Enfin Lorenzo, vous voyez bien qu’il y a un monde entre nous !” s’exclama-t-il enfin d’une voix forte. “Nos vêtements, nos occupations, nos fréquentations, tout nous sépare !

\- Et pourtant, nous sommes amis,” répondit calmement Da Ponte en levant les yeux vers le jeune paysan.

Wolfgang croisa les bras et fit basculer son tabouret sur un pied.

“C’est notre mépris du roi qui nous unit. Ayez-vous été monarchiste, je vous aurais haï comme le reste d’entre eux.”

Da Ponte soupira et posa sa plume.

“Wolfgang, il faut que tu trouves une autre motivation que la haine à ce combat. Nous ne pourrons construire une République sur ces fondations.”

Wolfgang le fusilla du regard. 

“Je me moque de vos conseils, Lorenzo. Vous n’avez pas vécu le millième de mes douleurs. Si cela avait été le cas, vous partageriez ma haine.

\- Je ne nie pas le bien-fondé de ta colère, je cherche simplement à te faire comprendre qu’elle sera dangereuse pour la collectivité si tu lui donne trop d’importance.

\- Peu importe, je ne compte pas vous aider à créer ce nouvel Etat,” dit Wolfgang avec désinvolture, le menton levé.

Da Ponte posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux.

“Aies un peu d’estime pour ta vie, Wolfgang. Il n’y a rien de glorieux à mourir en martyr. C’est ta participation à la reconstruction qui importera.”

Wolfgang eut un rire sans joie.

“Glorieux ? C’est donc la gloire que vous recherchez ? Mais moi, je me moque que l’on se souvienne de mon nom, je ne veux pas de place dans votre gouvernement ! Je veux simplement voir la monarchie brûler !”

Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule et il sursauta.

“Ce sont des paroles bien dures dans la bouche d’un si jeune homme,” déclara une voix grave. “Faites attention, les mauvaises personnes pourraient vous entendre.”

Da Ponte rit et tendit la main vers l’homme qui était apparu derrière Wolfgang. Celui-ci la serra, puis se tourna vers le paysan.

“Qui c’est celui-là ? Une nouvelle recrue ?

\- Wolfgang, je te présente Georges Jacques Danton.”

Wolfgang lui serra la main.

“Wolfgang Mozart, six mois à Paris. Je suis des vôtres.”

Danton éclata d’un rire gras.

“Bien, nous ne serons jamais de trop. Mais dis-moi petit, tu sembles bien pauvre, sais-tu au moins écrire ?”

Wolfgang le défia du regard.

“Nous autres paysans n’avons pas besoin de savoir écrire. En revanche, je suis prêt à me battre jusqu’à la mort pour la liberté du peuple.

\- Eh là, personne ne te demande d’en arriver là. Si nous pouvons éviter de verser du sang, nous le ferons.

\- Il faudra pourtant bien que je voie jaillir le sang des nobles, si vous voulez que cette révolution me satisfasse.”

Danton jeta un regard interloqué à Da Ponte.

“Eh bien, il a le sang chaud ! Où l’as-tu trouvé, celui-là ?”

Wolfgang reporta son attention sur son ami, et fut surpris de remarquer son sourire en coin.

“ll travaille chez Marat,” répondit Da Ponte. “C’est lui qui transmet mes commandes.”

Wolfgang sentit une pointe de culpabilité monter en lui.

“A ce propos… Marat a refusé d’imprimer vos articles, Lorenzo. Il en veut cinquante-cinq livres.”

Le sourire de Da Ponte s’effaça.

“Cinquante-cinq livres ? Mais où veut-il que je les trouve ? Enfin, je n’ai pas encore reçu l’argent de…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça !” annonça Wolfgang en souriant. “Cette nuit, j’irai les imprimer seul à l’atelier. Marat n’y verra que du feu.

\- Mais Wolfgang, s’il t’attrape, tu y perdras ton emploi ! Dans ma situation actuelle, et compte tenu de ton illettrisme, je ne pourrai t’aider à en trouver un nouveau !

\- Je n’ai que faire de possibles conséquences. Ces articles peuvent-ils faire progresser notre combat ?

\- Oui, assurément. Je serai le premier révolutionnaire à écrire “Vive la République !”, et tous pourront lire notre programme pour ce nouvel Etat.

\- En quoi cela nous fera-t-il avancer ? Ne feriez-vous pas mieux de dénoncer les agissements de la police, le faste de la vie à Versailles, ou la mascarade que sont les Etats Généraux ?”

Da Ponte sourit.

“Chaque chose en son temps, mon ami. Avant tout, il faut que le peuple sache qu’il existe un groupe républicain qui se bat pour lui. Nos idées seront mieux entendues si des oreilles nous écoutent déjà.”

Wolfgang l’étudia en silence, puis il hocha la tête.

“Très bien, vous aurez vos articles demain.

\- Merci, mon ami ! Merci mille fois !”

Da Ponte se leva pour lui serrer la main, un large sourire aux lèvres, et s’éloigna avec Danton. Wolfgang les suivit des yeux alors qu’ils sortaient du café puis il sourit. L’idéalisme de Da Ponte était assez amusant, lorsqu’il ne le trouvait pas consternant. Ce n’était pas étonnant : l’homme avait toujours vécu dans le confort, loin des violences et de la pauvreté. Il y avait beaucoup moins d’urgence pour lui dans cette révolution. Il avait déjà un toit, un métier, une dignité.

Ce soir, comme toujours, Da Ponte dormirait dans un lit, et Wolfgang sur un banc.


	3. Un Simple Regard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :   
> \- relation toxique  
> \- humiliation  
> \- anxiété (liée à un outing)  
> \- violence policière  
> \- chantage

Comme de coutume, Antonio s’ennuyait. Ce n’était pas que le Dauphin fut malade, ou que les autres enfants du couple royal fussent à la campagne. A dire vrai, même lorsqu’ils étaient à Versailles, même pendant qu’il remplissait sa fonction, cet ennui le consumait. Qu’y avait-il d’intéressant à donner des leçons de musique à des enfants ni prédisposés, ni destinés à une carrière comme celle dont il rêvait ? Oh, jamais il n’aurait songé à s’en plaindre, pas même n’avait-il conscience des raisons de son ennui. Non, il aimait la famille royale, il aimait sa vie à la Cour, se répétait-il, enterrant son inconfort comme un péché dont l'acceptation le mènerait droit en Enfer. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver autre chose qu’une admiration craintive pour la reine qui le protégeait depuis des années, elle qui avait fait de lui son confident et qui lui prouvait chaque jour l’estime qu’elle avait pour lui ? Il savait tout d’elle, ses peurs, ses rêves, sa relation secrète avec Mademoiselle Aloysia Weber, la gouvernante de ses enfants. Tout ce qu’elle lui demandait était d’écouter, et il écoutait, son visage toujours impassible, ses mots rares, mais jamais elle ne s’en formalisait. Parfois, la rancoeur montait en lui et il caressait, quelques instants, la pensée que cette relation était bien égoïste ; mais très vite, il faisait taire ces reproches. Elle était la reine, il lui devait son oreille et son épaule. Et puis, parvenait-il à se convaincre, si lui-même avait un jour quelque chose à lui confier, elle écouterait. Mais qu’aurait pu confier à la reine Antonio, jeune maître de musique des enfants royaux, Antonio dont la vie n’était qu’une succession bien lissée de protocoles, leçons et bals auxquels il assistait à contrecoeur ? 

Il se tenait adossé au mur d’un salon, les bras croisés. A quelques mètres de lui, la reine discutait à voix basse avec Aloysia. Elle rit et, visiblement sans réfléchir, posa une main sur le poignet de son amante. Antonio tourna vivement la tête vers le roi qui s’entretenait avec Necker un peu plus loin. Il n’avait rien vu, comme toujours. Il reporta son attention vers les deux femmes. Aloysia parlait rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, mais la reine avait les sourcils froncés. Elle dit quelque chose et la gouvernante sourit plus largement encore. La reine fit signe à Antonio d’approcher.

“Qu’y a-t-il, Majesté ?” demanda-t-il doucement en obtempérant.

“Antonio, Aloysia m’a fait une proposition, et j’ai besoin de ton conseil.”

Il la fixa en silence, les bras toujours croisés, alors qu’elle échangeait un large sourire avec son amante.

“Vois-tu, elle brûle de me faire découvrir le Paris dans lequel elle a grandi, et plus particulièrement la foule éclectique du Palais Royal. Et quant à moi, je veux pouvoir être libre à ses côtés pour quelques heures, sans avoir à me cacher des regards de la Cour. Qu’en penses-tu ?

\- Mais enfin Majesté, réalisez-vous seulement à quel point ceci est inconsidéré ?” chuchota Antonio avec gravité. “Aller en plein Paris, sans protection, sans protocole… c’est bien trop dangereux !”

Marie-Antoinette se mit à rire et, après une seconde d’hésitation et un regard d’excuse au musicien, Aloysia l’imita.

“Oh, Antonio, sois un peu moins strict ! Tu nous accompagneras, tiens, cela te fera le plus grand bien de découvrir un univers moins figé.” Elle le regarda malicieusement. “Et qui sait, peut-être rencontreras-tu un jeune homme du peuple pour te tenir compagnie le temps d’une nuit ?”

Antonio crut s’étrangler. Il pria pour que la chaleur qu’il sentait monter dans ses joues ne les colore pas. 

“Majesté je ne suis pas…”

La reine plaça son index devant les lèvres du jeune maître de musique.

“Shh. Antonio, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher.”

Et elle s’éloigna en riant, Aloysia sur ses talons. Antonio coula un regard en direction du roi et de son ministre qui conversaient toujours à l’autre bout de la pièce. Ils n’avaient probablement rien entendu, mais il sentit tout de même une pointe de ressentiment envers Marie-Antoinette piquer son coeur qui battait trop vite. N’avait-elle donc aucun… il étouffa cette pensée. Elle était sa reine, ces plaisanteries étaient son droit. Et bien que cette aventure nocturne le terrifiât, il n’avait d’autre choix que de se joindre au couple s’il voulait échapper à la solitude de Versailles.

  
  


 

Il y avait du monde dans les rues de Paris, bien trop de monde. A force de négociations, Aloysia et Antonio avaient réussi à obtenir de Marie-Antoinette qu’elle revête une robe de courtisane, bien moins voyante que ses tenues fastueuses. Antonio n’avait eu, lui, qu’à porter un de ses costumes sombres, dont les riches ornements seraient difficilement discernables dans la pénombre. Pourtant, sitôt qu’ils furent descendus de la berline qui les avait conduits vers la capitale, Antonio regretta de n’avoir pas emprunté les guenilles d’un cuisinier. Ils croisaient bien quelques bourgeois richement vêtus de temps à autre, mais la plupart des Parisiens, réalisa-t-il, portaient des loques et la peau sur les os. Avec chaque minute qui passait, la crainte l’envahissait. Que leur arriverait-il si l’on découvrait leur identité ? Il se chuchotait dans les couloirs et les jardins de Versailles que le sentiment révolutionnaire continuait de gagner le peuple, même alors que le roi avait réuni les Etats Généraux. Aloysia était la seule, parmi eux, à ne pas être noble, mais ne considérerait-on pas qu’elle avait trahi les siens en devenant une proche de la reine ? C’était certainement le discours de sa soeur, lui avait avoué la jeune femme, un soir. Antonio espérait secrètement qu’ils ne rencontrent personne qui reconnaisse Aloysia, mais se rassurait en coulant régulièrement un regard vers la gouvernante qui avait revêtu un costume et dissimulé ses cheveux sous un tricorne afin que la proximité entre les deux femmes n’attire pas l’attention. Elles avaient passé la dernière heure à marcher côte à côte, le bras de Marie-Antoinette glissé au creux du coude de son amante, conversant à voix basse avec excitation. Antonio était toujours resté trois pas derrière elles, scrutant les passants de temps à autre quand il ne gardait pas les yeux résolument fixés sur ses pieds. Il n’aimait pas ça. Son coeur lui semblait prêt à s’emballer, attendant une inévitable catastrophe. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Antonio manqua de heurter les deux femmes, qui s’étaient arrêtées au pied d’une arcade. Il regarda autour de lui en étouffant un bâillement. Ils étaient dans une rue secondaire et, s’il lui parvenait des éclats de voix et de la musique d’un café proche, il n’y avait personne autour d’eux. Alors que Marie-Antoinette et Aloysia s’embrassaient, Antonio détourna pudiquement les yeux en baillant une nouvelle fois. Son inquiétude constante pour leur sécurité l’avait épuisé, et il s’autorisa, enfin, à relâcher sa garde. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se rapprocher d’un banc, mais tandis qu’il s’asseyait  _ quelque chose  _ sur le banc remua. Il se releva vivement, presque d’un bond.

“Hé, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?” s’exclama fortement une voix.

Antonio blêmit lorsque l’homme qui était allongé sur le banc se leva, passa une main sur son visage, puis se dressa face à lui.

“Ne pouvez-vous pas regarder avant de vous asseoir ?” fulmina l’inconnu.

Il semblait jeune, mais l’obscurité était trop profonde pour que Salieri pût être certain de son âge. Il leva les bras, plaçant ses paumes entre l’homme en colère et lui-même.

“Il faisait trop sombre. Je m’excuse, Monsieur.”

Il fit un pas en arrière mais l’inconnu attrapa un pan de sa veste, examinant ses boutons ornés.

“Oh, vous êtes un noble je vois.” Il rit froidement. “Pourquoi suis-je même surpris, il n’y a que les ordures de votre espèce qui se moquent ainsi de tout !

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur !” s’exclama Aloysia en apparaissant à ses côtés. “Vous n’avez nul droit de parler de la sorte à un noble !

\- Je lui parlerai de la manière qui me plaira, l’irrespect est de son côté !” Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Antonio. “Vos châteaux ne vous suffisent plus, il faut désormais que vous veniez envahir nos rues ? Mais je ne vous laisserai pas me chasser, Monsieur le petit roi !”

L’homme avait parlé trop fort, bien trop fort. Antonio regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Le bruit de course qu’il entendit s’approcher lui glaça le sang.

“Police ! Au nom du roi !” annonça une voix trop familière.

Il se tourna vers Marie-Antoinette, arrachant sa veste à la prise de l’inconnu.

“Fuyez, Majesté !” dit-il à voix basse, mais d’un ton ferme.

“Majesté ?” répéta l’inconnu. “Attendez !”

Il tenta de s’élancer à la poursuite de Marie-Antoinette et Aloysia, mais Antonio le retint.

“Lâchez-moi !” s’exclama l’homme.

“Lâchez-moi !” cria Antonio d’une voix plus forte encore, intentionnellement en direction des policiers qui s’approchaient.

Un petit homme vêtu de noir arriva à leur hauteur, flanqué de deux silhouettes sombres au visage dissimulé. Les Mouchards, police secrète du roi.

“Que personne ne bouge !” ordonna leur chef.

L’inconnu du banc cessa de se débattre et arracha de son bras la main d’Antonio. Le maître de musique croisa les bras.

“Ah, Rosenberg, vous arrivez à point nommé,” dit-il d’une voix calme.

Rosenberg parut pris au dépourvu.

“Monsieur Antonio ? Que faites-vous ici ?”

Antonio étouffa la panique qui montait en lui. Il n’avait rien à craindre, il savait improviser.

“Eh bien, je me promenais dans Paris, quand, au détour d’une rue, cet homme a tenté de me détrousser. J’aurais pu le repousser moi-même, s’il ne s’était mis à vociférer des insultes à mon encontre.

\- Calomnies !” s’exclama l’homme. “Je ne faisais que dormir sur ce banc, et votre ami m’a réveillé sans aucune gêne !”

Il leva fièrement le menton.

“Si j’étais à votre place, je le questionnerais plutôt sur les personnes qui l’accompagnaient.”

Rosenberg se tourna vers Antonio.

“Ah ? Et qui était-ce donc ?

\- Personne.

\- Oh, il y avait un autre homme, jeune, et une femme. Et quelle femme !

\- C’est faux !”

Antonio fut lui-même surpris par le ton qu’avait pris sa voix, un ton plaintif et effrayé. Il pria pour que Rosenberg ne l’ait pas remarqué, mais le policier semblait trop occupé à étudier l’inconnu.

“Fouillez-le !” ordonna-t-il à ses acolytes sans les regarder.

Les deux figures sombres obtempérèrent et retournèrent les poches de leur victime jusqu’à trouver une feuille pliée en deux.

“Donnez-moi ça !” dit Rosenberg d’un ton ferme, avant d’adresser un sourire triomphant à Antonio, qui détourna les yeux.

Il ouvrit la feuille et la défroissa.

“La République est le seul gouvernement qui convienne aux hommes libres,” lut-il d’un ton théâtral. “Plus de roi, plus de pr… plus de privilèges ?”

Il s’approcha de l’inconnu et le toisa, les mains derrière le dos.

“Monsieur est donc… comment dit-on ? Républicain !”

Les trois policiers rirent, et Antonio profita de leur inattention pour couler un regard vers l’autre jeune homme. Les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel s’étaient dissipés, et la lumière de la lune éclairait désormais son visage. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et l’air défiant. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d’un homme pauvre, très pauvre, mais il y avait une forme de fierté dans sa posture et une lueur de défi dans ses yeux même alors qu’il se trouvait dos au mur. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d’Antonio. Le pli entre ses sourcils disparut et il sembla au jeune noble qu’un air incertain apparaissait sur son visage. Le musicien détourna la tête avant de pouvoir en être certain et fixa résolument son regard sur la façade d’un immeuble, tentant d’ignorer la sensation des yeux de l’inconnu toujours posés sur lui.

“Quel est ton nom ?” demanda Rosenberg avec une note de mépris qu’Antonio détestait soudainement.

“Wolfgang Mozart, fils de paysan.”

Il y avait une dignité et une gravité dans sa voix qui poussèrent Antonio à tourner à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Mozart avait parlé sans le quitter du regard, réalisa-t-il alors. Lorsqu’il continua, cependant, il s’adressa aux Mouchards, et une lueur froide s’alluma dans ses yeux alors qu’un sourire cynique étirait ses lèvres.

“Vive la République, mort au tyran… et mort aux Mouchards.”

Il avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase d’un grand geste du bras, qu’Antonio aurait osé qualifier de théâtral s’il n’avait pas eu connaissance de ses origines. 

“Bien, bien, bien,” dit Rosenberg d’un ton léger. “Ton compte est bon, à la Bastille !”

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Antonio alors que les acolytes de Rosenberg saisissaient les bras de Mozart et le traînaient hors de la rue. Le Mouchard s’approcha d’Antonio, ses mains toujours jointes dans son dos.

“Permettez-moi de vous remercier, Monsieur Antonio, pour cette prise de choix.”

Antonio ne daigna pas le regarder.

“Je préférerais que vous n’utilisiez pas mon prénom.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses !” s’exclama Rosenberg en affectant des regrets. Il continua d’une voix plus grave. “Mais voyez-vous, je préfère quant à moi vous appeler ainsi. Cela est plus… intime.”

Antonio sentit un mélange de crainte et de dégoût monter en lui. Ce n’était pas la première allusion de ce genre que lui faisait Rosenberg, mais elle provoquait toujours la même réaction viscérale. Quelques mois auparavant, le Mouchard avait appris, par un moyen dont Antonio ignorait la nature, l’attirance qu’avait le maître de musique pour les hommes. S’était ensuivie une fausse cour humiliante, contre laquelle Antonio ne pouvait protester s’il ne voulait que Rosenberg répande de rumeurs qui lui seraient fatales. La meilleure carte à jouer, avait-il appris, était celle du déni. Au moins les oreilles indiscrètes n’apprendraient-elles rien sur lui.

“Je ne puis partager votre inclination, Rosenberg,” dit-il d’un ton qu’il espérait calme.

“Oui, oui oui oui,” sourit le Mouchard. “C’est une très bonne chose mon cher Antonio, après tout aucun de nous ne veux vous voir derrière les barreaux de la prison dont votre père s’occupe avec tant de soin. Oh, imaginez son désarroi s’il apprenait que son fils était condamné à la Bastille !

\- Puis-je rentrer à Versailles, désormais ?” demanda Antonio d’un ton poli avant que l’autre homme ne puisse continuer, son visage impassible menaçant à tout moment de se décomposer.

“Bien entendu, je ne vous en empêchait nullement,” répondit Rosenberg.

Il s’écarta d’un pas et, enfin, Antonio put à nouveau respirer. Il s’éloigna d’un pas à la vitesse savamment calculée, à défaut de pouvoir s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Dans son esprit, le visage de Rosenberg devenait déjà grimaçant.


	4. Insomniaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :  
> \- anxiété  
> \- relation toxique  
> \- humiliation  
> \- évocation de harcèlement  
> \- évocation de lesbophobie  
> \- évocation de meurtre  
> \- violence policière

Antonio n’avait pas dormi. Oh, il avait essayé pourtant, s’effondrant dans son lit en rentrant à Versailles en plein coeur de la nuit. Son corps était épuisé, mais son esprit n’avait jamais été si bruyant, ses pensées l’empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Les mêmes images se bousculaient derrière ses yeux clos, toujours les mêmes images. Les rues sales de Paris, le visage de Mozart, sa reine et Aloysia qui s’enfuyaient, le visage de Mozart, l’expression moqueuse de Rosenberg, le visage de Mozart. Après une heure, ou peut-être dix, il n’avait plus vu que Mozart. Ses cheveux qu’il coupait probablement au couteau, les taches d’encre sur son visage et ses mains, ses vêtements décousus. Ses traits effilés, la façon dont ses lèvres s’étaient entrouvertes lorsque leurs regards s’étaient croisés, ses yeux, ses yeux, ses yeux. Alors que les heures défilaient et que la nuit mourait derrière sa fenêtre, il s’était senti tomber dans ces yeux où brûlait une flamme qui lui était inconnue. Le même instant, la même image, ces yeux qui s’écarquillaient alors que la colère de Mozart fondait subitement. Et alors qu’il tombait, dans un même mouvement, remords et crainte s’emparaient de lui. Remords en se souvenant de la brutalité des Mouchards qui emportaient Mozart. Crainte de ce que signifiaient ces sentiments naissants, de la bataille qu’il aurait à livrer avec lui même pour s’en défaire. Remords en imaginant l’homme seul dans sa cellule. Crainte de céder s’il croisait à nouveau sa route. Il avait accueilli l’aube avec soulagement et était descendu dans les jardins, déambulant plus d’une heure sans croiser âme qui vive alors que le ciel s’éclaircissait. Puis, lorsque les premiers courtisans avaient surgi du Palais, il s’était dirigé vers les appartements de la reine, avec l’espoir qu’elle soit elle aussi levée.   
Il l’avait trouvée prostrée sur une chaise, Aloysia agenouillée devant elle et lui chuchotant des mots rapides. Elle portait déjà ses habits de jour, mais semblait s’être maquillée trop rapidement. La mèche de cheveux dépassant de sa perruque acheva de faire comprendre à Antonio qu’elle s’était préparée dans l’urgence. Il toussa, et la reine releva vivement la tête. Son fard dissimulait à grand peine les cernes qui assombrissaient ses yeux. Elle lui fit signe d’avancer.  
“Bonjour, Majesté,” dit-il en s’inclinant.  
“Je suis perdue, Antonio,” déclara-t-elle sans préambule.  
Elle avait à nouveau les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui tordaient nerveusement un mouchoir humide. Aloysia leva vers lui un regard las.  
“Le comte d’Artois lui a rendu visite ce matin,” expliqua la gouvernante. “Il sait qu’elle est allée à Paris hier soir. Les Mouchards lui ont rapporté qu’elle s’y trouvait avec un amant, et il lui a enjoint de lui révéler son identité.”  
Marie-Antoinette étouffa un sanglot.  
“Perdue !” gémit-t-elle soudainement. Puis elle continua à demi-voix, comme pour elle-même. “Oh, il va bien comprendre qu’il n’y avait pas d’amant, que c’était Aloysia qui m’accompagnait !”  
Elle leva vers lui des yeux humides et saisit son avant-bras avec force, les yeux écarquillés.  
“Je ne veux pas être envoyée dans l’un de leurs hôpitaux !  
\- Cela n’arrivera pas,” tenta de la rassurer Aloysia.  
Marie-Antoinette s’effondra dans les bras de son amante. Les pensées d’Antonio se bousculaient à nouveau, et il sentit la panique monter en lui alors qu’il imaginait la vie à la cour sans sa reine. Il caressa une idée, une horrible idée qui remplaça pourtant immédiatement toutes les autres. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais son esprit lui répétait que pour elle, il devait le faire. C’était son devoir de sujet, de confident et d’ami.  
“Majesté, je lui dirai que c’était moi,” annonça-t-il dans un souffle, maudissant sa voix de n’être plus assurée. “Avec votre permission… je me dénoncerai comme votre amant au comte d’Artois.”  
La reine cessa instantanément de pleurer et leva la tête vers lui, l’air perplexe. Puis elle fut prise d’un fou rire, et quand enfin elle parvint à se calmer, ses paroles étaient encore entrecoupées de brefs éclats de rire.  
“Antonio ! Je… ah, je te remercie de chercher à me distraire de mon infortune ! Moi qui pensais… que tu n’avais pas le moindre humour !”  
Antonio échangea un regard confus avec Aloysia.  
“Ma… ma proposition était des plus sérieuses, Majesté.”  
Ses rires se coupèrent net. Elle sembla à nouveau perplexe, puis elle le regarda avec un sourire et une pitié qui donnèrent au maître de musique l’impression que le sol disparaissait sous ses pieds.  
“Oh, Antonio,” dit-elle d’une voix compatissante. “Mais personne ne croira jamais que je t’ai pris pour amant. Tu es bien trop...”  
Elle le désigna d’un geste vague sans terminer sa phrase. Il serra la mâchoire. En lui montait un sentiment qu’il devait étouffer. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison : il avait été ridicule.  
“Je comprends,” dit-il d’une voix sans ton. “Excusez ma prétention.  
\- Si je puis me permettre,” enchaîna Aloysia en saisissant la main de la reine sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, “n’y avait-il pas cet homme, ce suédois je crois, qui vous avait tant tourné autour, il y a quelques années ?  
\- Oui…” le regard de Marie-Antoinette s’éclaircit, et elle se redressa dans sa chaise. “Oui ! Le comte de Fersen n’avait eu de cesse de réclamer mes attentions ! Oh, Aloysia, je ne te l’avais jamais avoué mais il avait eu vent notre relation. Il m’avait dit…” elle eut un rire nerveux. “Il m’avait dit qu’il pouvait me convertir à l’amour des hommes.  
\- Seigneur, mais quel odieux personnage !” s’exclama la gouvernante.  
“Oh, mais cela nous sera d’un grand secours ma chère Aloysia,” dit Marie-Antoinette avec un sourire. “La fierté de Fersen sera telle qu’il ne pourra s’empêcher de répandre la rumeur que j’ai cédé à ses avances, et alors il se condamnera lui-même. Bien entendu… j’orienterai les oreilles du comte d’Artois dans la bonne direction. Et une fois cet autre témoin miséreux éliminé, plus personne ne pourra connaître la vérité.”  
Elle frappa dans ses mains, son humeur enjouée retrouvée.  
“Aloysia, je suis sauvée !”  
Comment aurait-elle pu s’apercevoir, dans son allégresse, qu’Antonio à côté d’elle s’était figé ? Le maître de musique se sentait à nouveau nauséeux.  
“Eliminé ?” parvint-il à articuler.  
Marie-Antoinette lui lança un regard perplexe, qui s’éclaira après une seconde.  
“Oh, oui, tu ne connais pas bien le comte d’Artois !” s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton léger. “Ce sont ses méthodes : ceux qui menacent la couronne finissent aussitôt au fond de la Seine. Réjouis-toi, Antonio, les insultes que ce moins-que-rien t’a adressé ne resteront pas impunies !”  
L’horloge n’avait pas sonné dix heures que, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Antonio sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. La culpabilité le rongeait désormais, une culpabilité mêlée de terreur pure. Malgré son coeur qui s’emballait, il parvint à garder un visage impassible et à parler d’une voix calme.  
“Je vous prie de m’excuser Majesté, je viens tout juste de me souvenir d’une obligation.”  
Il s’éloigna sans attendre de réponse et, une fois sorti de la pièce, il hâta le pas pour s’échapper du Palais au plus vite. Il devait se rendre à Paris, immédiatement. Oh, il agirait de nuit, bien entendu, mais l’attente lui semblait déjà insupportable.

 

Wolfgang ne parvenait pas à s’arrêter de penser. Il savait qu’il aurait dû se reposer, réfléchir à un moyen d’être relâché au plus vite, mais son esprit ne pouvait s’ancrer au présent. Les évènements qui l’avaient mené dans sa cellule envahissaient ses moindres pensées, et le visage de cet homme, ce noble qui l’avait condamné, l’obsédait. Ennemi, ennemi, ennemi hurlait une part de lui, tandis que l’autre détaillait ses cheveux, sa barbe, ses yeux, s’accrochant au bref souvenir de cet inconnu. Il pouvait sentir la lutte de ses valeurs et ses sentiments, sentir la haine qu’il tentait de projeter sur cet homme glisser lentement le long de l’idée qu’il avait de lui, comme incapable de se fixer. Il l’avait méprisé, pourtant. Il l’avait dénoncé, pourtant. Il n’avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide, et pourtant, pourtant, ce n’était pas son visage impassible qu’il avait retenu, mais l’infime, infâme surprise qui s’était peinte sur ses traits, le relâchement de sa mâchoire, l’élargissement de ses yeux. Sa respiration qu’il avait retenue, et qui s’était échappée dans un souffle léger lorsqu’il avait détourné le regard. Un instant, il voulait abattre la porte de sa cellule, s’élancer jusqu’à Versailles pour retrouver cet homme, cet Antonio, et se jeter dans ses bras, l’embrasser à perdre haleine. L’instant d’après, il se souvenait qu’il était son ennemi, ennemi, ennemi, qu’il participait à son asservissement. Qu’il ne voudrait pas, quoi qu’il arrive, d’un fils de paysan républicain.  
Il appuya son front contre les barreaux qui fermaient l’ouverture dans sa porte. Au loin, des pas s’approchaient, et une voix puissante résonnait dans les corridors sombres.   
“... Et le Dauphin ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde, pauvre petite chose,” l’entendit-il dire d’un ton moqueur. “Même les plus virulents révolutionnaires seront bien forcés de compatir et de cesser leur lutte pour quelques jours. Nous en profiterons pour repenser notre stratégie et mieux les surprendre dès la fin de cette trêve.”  
Wolfgang blêmit en reconnaissant la voix. Il fit un pas en arrière, le coeur battant, les mains tremblantes. L’homme s’approchait toujours, donnant des explications que lui empêchait de comprendre le hurlement furieux de son esprit. Il était là, il était là et Wolfgang ne pouvait rien faire. Il se força à respirer profondément, et parvint à dompter ses pensées trop nombreuses.  
“Oh, et j’ai cru comprendre que le Mouchard avait fait enfermer un autre de ces dissidents,” poursuivit la voix.  
Les pas s’arrêtèrent devant la cellule de Wolfgang et le volet de bois s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître à travers les barreaux un visage angulaire rasé de près.  
“C’est lui, je crois ? Oui, il vient évidemment d’arriver, il a encore le regard vif.  
\- Salieri.” cracha Wolfgang.  
Francesco Salieri, officier du roi, haussa un sourcil.   
“Nous connaissons-nous ?”  
Le tremblement était revenu dans les mains de Wolfgang. Il s’avança jusqu’à la porte, approchant son visage des barreaux pour que Salieri puisse voir, voir à qui il s’adressait, voir la haine qui déformait ses traits.  
“Je suis Wolfgang Mozart, fils du paysan Léopold Mozart, que vous avez lâchement assassiné !  
\- Tu te méprends, paysan.” répondit posément Salieri.  
Un instant, Wolfgang fut déstabilisé. C’était pourtant le même uniforme, le même visage, la même voix…  
“Je ne fais jamais les choses lâchement,” compléta l’officier avec un sourire moqueur.  
S’il n’y avait pas eu de porte entre eux, Wolfgang se serait jeté sur Salieri, au mépris des soldats qui l’accompagnaient. Oh, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas fait le poids, peut-être aurait-il été maîtrisé avant même de pouvoir effleurer le rictus suffisant du meurtrier, mais sa rage lui semblait incontrôlable. Seulement, il y avait cette porte, et si son poing ne pouvait effacer l’insupportable sourire de l’autre homme, alors ses mots le feraient. Il sourit à son tour et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, relevant le menton en espérant qu’il ne tremble pas.  
“Eh bien Monsieur Salieri, si vous êtes aussi courageux que vous le prétendez, ouvrez-moi et battons nous à la loyale.”  
L’officier rit dédaigneusement.  
“Tu t’enfuiras avant même que j’aie dégainé mon épée, pleutre.  
\- Oh, êtes-vous donc si lâche que vous utiliseriez une épée contre un homme désarmé ?”  
Le sourire de Salieri s’élargit.  
“Ne me fais pas croire que les paysans de ton espèce ont la moindre notion de combat à mains nues,” rit-il. “Ou bien ton porcher de père t’aurait-il appris la lutte avant qu’il aille nourrir les vers ?”  
Wolfgang sentit son visage menacer de se décomposer, sentit son coeur et ses poings se serrer. Il se força à continuer de sourire. Salieri serait bien trop heureux de le voir se jeter sur la porte en vociférant des insultes.  
“Comment voulez-vous le découvrir ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait assurée.  
Salieri rit à nouveau, mais cette fois son rire était dénué de moquerie.  
“Tu parles bien pour un paysan. Apprends cependant à rester à ta place, si tu veux sortir d’ici un jour.”  
Alors que l’officier se détournait, Wolfgang croisa les bras.  
“Un jour je vous tuerai, Salieri,” déclara-t-il d’un ton léger, sans que son sourire ne faiblisse.  
Salieri l’examina sans répondre, son visage soudain terriblement sérieux.  
“Comment t’appelles-tu, as-tu dis ?”  
“Wolfgang Mozart,” dit-il en s’inclinant exagérément. “Pour vous servir.”  
L’autre homme resta silencieux, immobile, et Wolfgang soutint son regard avec fierté. Puis le coin de sa bouche s’étira brièvement en un rictus - d’amusement ou d’agacement, le paysan n’aurait su le dire - et il s’éloigna, faisant signe aux autres soldats de le suivre. Une fois qu’ils se furent éloignés, Wolfgang s’effondra contre un mur. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.


	5. Il est ma prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :  
> \- mention de meurtre  
> \- évocation de relation toxique  
> \- emprisonnement  
> \- anxiété  
> \- évocation de violences policières

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré au service de la famille royale, Antonio était revenu dans l’hôtel particulier de son père. Il était désert à l’exception de leur gouvernante, Anne, une femme âgée maintenant qui l’avait vu grandir, et qui s’extasia de le revoir. Le maître de musique ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais la conversation enthousiaste de la femme lui fit le plus grand bien, calmant ses pensées incessantes et l’agitation de ses mains. Une heure d’échange de nouvelles légères fut suffisante pour lui rendre la capacité de réfléchir. Alors que la gouvernante préparait un repas, il fit les cent pas dans la salle à manger. L’urgence initiale dissipée, il n’était plus si certain de sa résolution. Il se sentait toujours coupable, terriblement coupable, d’avoir ainsi condamné Mozart, mais le faire évader était inconsidéré. Il trouverait un moyen de subtiliser les clés à son père, et peut-être parviendrait-il à sortir de la prison sans croiser de gardes, mais ensuite ? Mozart serait poursuivi sans relâche par les Mouchards, il ne survivrait pas trois jours dans la capitale. Et pourtant, le laisser derrière les barreaux serait le condamner à une mort rapide et certaine. 

Anne entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau et il retint une exclamation enthousiaste. Soudain, tout lui paraissait plus clair. 

“Anne, savez-vous si les républicains sont organisés ?

\- Monsieur Antonio !” s'exclama-t-elle d'un air exagérément offensé. “Comment osez-vous suggérer que...”

Antonio sourit, l'un de ces sourires tendres que seule la gouvernante pouvait provoquer. 

“N’ayez crainte, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. En vérité, j’ai besoin de leur aide.”

Le visage d’Anne s’illumina.

“Oh, dans ce cas dites-moi tout !

\- Vous ne devrez rien dire à mon frère,” dit-il d’un air grave, et elle hocha la tête. “J’ai… rencontré un paysan, un dénommé Mozart. Il a été arrêté par ma faute et emprisonné à la Bastille lorsque les Mouchards ont découvert sur lui des pamphlets républicain. Pour des raisons que… je ne peux vous expliquer, il risque la mort ce soir, je veux donc l’aider à s’évader.”

Elle porta vivement ses mains à sa bouche.

“Monsieur Antonio, c’est bien trop dangereux ! Que ferez vous si la police l’apprend ?

\- Ma décision est prise. Je ne pourrais vivre avec sa mort pesant sur ma conscience.

\- Mais votre père… certainement il vous reconnaîtra si vous tentez de lui dérober les clés des cellules !

\- J’y compte bien. Il ne me dénoncera jamais, vous savez comme moi sa faiblesse pour sa famille.”

Anne rit doucement, puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage d’Antonio, comme elle l’avait si souvent fait lorsqu’il était enfant. Elle le fixa avec sérieux pendant quelques secondes, puis elle hocha la tête.

“Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu’il soit protégé.”

Antonio lui sourit à nouveau, et sentit pour elle un de ces élans d’affection qui lui étaient si familiers par le passé. Il passèrent l’après-midi à élaborer leur plan. Des membres du réseau feraient du bruit dans la capitale avant qu’Antonio n’agisse pour retarder les Mouchards. Dès lors que Mozart et lui seraient sortis de la Bastille, la petite-nièce d’Anne, une dénommée Charlotte, guiderait le paysan vers la demeure d’une figure républicaine, dont Antonio refusa de connaître l’identité. Il ne voulait pas garder contact avec Mozart une fois celui-ci sauf, il ne voulait pas risquer sa position à la cour, il ne voulait pas participer à une lutte indue contre les siens. Anne avait hoché la tête, mais son regard triste avait fait réaliser à Antonio qu’elle savait, qu’elle comprenait, mais qu’elle ne dirait rien, comme de coutume. “Dites-moi que j’ai tort, raisonnez-moi !” avait-il eu envie de la supplier, mais il s’était tu car le rappel était trop fort d’une autre relation, et il n’avait pas le temps, pas le courage d’y réfléchir à cet instant.

Alors que le ciel s’assombrissait, Antonio quitta la demeure familiale enveloppé d’un manteau sombre, le haut du visage dissimulé sous une ample capuche.

  
  
  


La Bastille s’élevait, menaçante, dans le ciel de Paris. Antonio l’avait vue de nombreuses fois - d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, son père en avait toujours été le lieutenant - mais il éprouvait à chaque fois le même malaise lorsqu’il s’en approchait. Peut-être était-ce de savoir que des hommes étaient emprisonnés, affamés, privés de lumière, sous les murailles. Peut-être savait-il, au fond de lui, que tout ceci était injuste. Il s’était convaincu, cependant, que c’étaient l’aspect massif et les pierres sombres de la forteresse qui le troublaient. En s’approchant, il leva les yeux vers les tours qui se détachaient du corps de bâtiment. Quelque part derrière ces murs épais, Mozart attendait sans savoir qu’à l’aube il serait libre, ou mort.

Comme il s’y était attendu, deux soldats gardaient le portail principal. Il prit soin de faire le tour de la forteresse en se fondant parmi les passants, encore nombreux à cette heure-ci, jusqu’à arriver devant une porte dérobée, si bien dissimulée que les gouverneurs successifs n’avaient jamais jugé utile de la faire garder. Antonio connaissait cependant l’édifice dans ses moindres recoins, son père l’ayant un temps pris comme assistant. Il s’assura d’avoir la tête baissée en s’approchant de la poterne et l’ouvrit lorsqu’il fut certain que personne ne regardait dans sa direction. A l’intérieur, quelques torches fixées aux murs éclairaient les corridors humides. Il s’avança de son pas le plus léger. Dans le silence de la forteresse, le moindre de ses mouvements serait audible, mais les lourdes bottes des gardes frappaient les pierres bien plus fort que ses souliers, aussi les entendrait-il venir avant qu’eux ne le remarquent. Mû par la force d’une habitude qu’il n’avait pas encore perdue, il s’engagea dans le dédale et parvint rapidement devant l’entrée de la loge de son père. La porte était ouverte, comme toujours, et de l’intérieur lui parvenait la lumière tremblotante d’un chandelier. Antonio enleva sa capuche et entra. Son père écrivait, penché sur une feuille, mais il releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu’il entendit les pas du jeune homme. Sur son visage se dessina une profonde surprise.

“Antonio ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Bonsoir père. J’ai besoin de votre assistance.

\- Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre que je finisse ma journée ?

\- Ce n’est qu’ici que vous pouvez m’aider.”

Il espéra que son père ne remarque pas l’urgence dans sa voix, mais sa nervosité grandissante l’empêcherait bientôt de garder son calme. Son père soupira.

“Bien, mais fais vite. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Un nouveau prisonnier a été admis la nuit dernière, un certain Wolfgang Mozart.

\- Ah, oui, un républicain je crois. Que lui veux-tu ?

\- Les mouchards arrivent pour le faire disparaître, nous devons lui venir en aide.”

Son père le fixa en silence, puis il se mit à rire.

“Enfin, Antonio, n’as tu rien retenu de ton service à mes côtés ? Ce Mozart est inscrit dans le registre de la prison, les Mouchards ne peuvent rien contre lui !

\- Ils peuvent tout père, vous savez bien que ce sont les hommes du comte d’Artois !”

Sa voix avait pris un ton plaintif qu’il détestait, mais il haïssait plus encore la pitié qui apparut sur le visage de son père. Il avait toujours été le fils faible, le fils émotif, le fils dont on accédait aux requêtes par crainte qu’un refus ne le brise. Il l’avait vite remarquée, cette pitié, il l’avait vite détestée et était lentement, inexorablement, devenu plus fermé, plus distant, car s’il ne pouvait avoir le destin de soldat brillant de son frère, au moins prétendrait-il avoir son sérieux. Il avait fait des efforts, tant d’efforts, pour s’intéresser aux charges militaires qu’obtenait sa famille depuis des générations, mais rien n’y avait fait : il était toujours retourné à la musique qui le fascinait depuis son plus jeune âge. Enfin, des années plus tard, il avait pu voir de la fierté dans le regard de son père lorsqu’il était entré à la Cour, le couple royal reconnaissant le talent qu’il avait arraché à ses mentors médiocres. Mais, bien qu’il se soit fait une place auprès des plus grands, il n’ignorait pas que son père le verrait à jamais comme l’enfant trop sensible pour tenir une épée. 

“Que veux-tu que je fasse, Antonio ?” demanda le lieutenant d’un ton compatissant.

“Libérez-le par l’entrée secrète, tout est prévu pour qu’il soit mis en sécurité.

\- Mais t’entends-tu seulement ? Cet homme est un criminel !”

Il n’y avait pas de colère dans la voix de son père, il n’y en avait jamais eu. Mais la déception qu’y lisait Antonio était plus blessante encore.

“Il n’a rien fait, c’est moi qui l’ai dénoncé injustement !”

Il sentait tout contrôle de sa voix lui échapper. Soit, s’il lui fallait convaincre son père, la manière qui lui avait toujours souri était les sentiments. Il s’approcha du bureau et saisit l’une des mains du lieutenant dans les siennes. 

“Père, si cet homme meurt, je devrai vivre avec la certitude d’avoir condamné un innocent.”

Son père le fixa longuement, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, le bruit de bottes et de voix leur parvint depuis les couloirs. Antonio reconnut aussitôt le ton vaniteux de Rosenberg.

“Ce sont eux,” dit-il avec urgence, dans un souffle.

Son père soupira.

“Bien, prends les clés. Il est dans la Tour du Puits, tu connais le chemin. Mais nous en reparlerons.”

Antonio saisit le trousseau posé sur le bureau, remit sa capuche et emprunta l’escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans un coin de la pièce. Alors que la lumière de la loge mourrait peu à peu autour de lui, il entendit son père saluer les Mouchards. Lorsque Rosenberg répondit, le jeune noble était déjà parvenu trop loin dans les entrailles de la forteresse et il ne put comprendre les mots du policier. 

Il se maudit vite de n’avoir pensé à prendre de lanterne. L’escalier dérobé n’était pas éclairé et après une cinquantaine de marches, il fut plongé dans une obscurité totale. Ce fut avec soulagement qu’il accueillit la lumière, distante, du couloir en contrebas. Quand il y parvint, il s’assura qu’aucun garde n’était à proximité, puis il partit à la recherche de la cellule de Mozart. Autour de lui, la lueur vacillante des torches faisait luire les filets d’eau qui s’écoulaient le long des murs. Il y avait dans l’air une odeur insupportable, une odeur de pourriture dont il craignait de connaître l’origine, mêlée à la puanteur de l’eau qui croupissait dans les coins depuis des siècles. La plupart des cellules, réalisa-t-il bien vite, étaient vides, et il en fut soulagé lorsqu’il s’aperçut de leur étroitesse, de l’état alarmant des paillasses, de la rouille qui rongeait les chaînes attachées aux murs derrière certaines portes. Son cœur se serra, pourtant, lorsqu’il réalisa que Mozart avait passé une journée entière dans ces conditions. Il aurait dû agir plus vite, se reprocha-t-il, oubliant qu’il y avait plus de passants, plus de gardes, plus d’attention en journée. Il hâta le pas. Mozart ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas rester une heure de plus dans cette geôle repoussante. Il ouvrait les volets de chaque porte, un à un, et chaque prisonnier prostré, squelettique, qu’il découvrait rendait sa culpabilité plus déchirante encore. Les libérer, cependant, serait les exposer à une mort certaine : ils comparaîtraient vite devant des juges, et alors ils seraient châtiés justement. Mozart, assurément, était une exception, une victime injuste que le hasard avait condamnée. Les regards absents que ces détenus anonymes levaient vers lui manquaient pourtant d’ébranler toutes ses convictions. Après un nombre interminable de volets ouverts, de prisonniers ignorés, de flaques dépassées, Antonio entendit une voix, une voix à peine familière qui fredonnait faiblement une chanson. Mozart ! Il s’élança vers la cellule d’où provenait le son et poussa le rectangle de bois. A l’intérieur, Mozart était assis au sol, le dos et la tête appuyés contre un mur, les bras posés sur ses genoux repliés. En entendant le volet s’ouvrir, il cessa de chanter et tourna vivement la tête vers les barreaux. Antonio recula d’un pas, le cœur battant. Mozart était plongé dans l’ombre, les traits de son visage à peine discernables, et pourtant Antonio ne pouvait le regarder sans qu'il sente un couteau se planter dans son âme. Mû par une pulsion dont il ignorait jusque là l’existence, il chercha frénétiquement la clé de la cellule, mais quand enfin il la trouva, il hésita avant de tourner le verrou. Il ne devait pas revoir Mozart, il lui ferait comprendre. Il savait cependant, à présent que l’autre homme était si proche, qu’il céderait, qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre issue à ce désir naissant déjà si puissant. L’espace d’une seconde, il entrevit ce futur dangereux, ce futur merveilleux dans lequel Mozart et lui seraient amants. Il eut le souffle coupé. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce qu’il avait jamais voulu, mais une part de lui lui rappelait violemment à quel point ce serait insensé. Il ne devait pas revoir Mozart, quand bien même son absence le torturerait. Il tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Le paysan était toujours assis par terre, son expression partagée entre la peur et l’incompréhension.

“Qui êtes-vous ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix faussement assurée, un air de défi apparaissant dans sa posture après qu’il eût secoué la tête.

Antonio réalisa alors que sa capuche large et la lumière dans son dos devaient projeter une ombre sur son visage et le rendre méconnaissable. Il retira sa capuche et les yeux de Mozart s’écarquillèrent. Il resta pourtant figé sur place.

“Levez-vous, vous devez quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Les mouchards sont à nos trousses.”

Il avait parlé d’une voix calme dans laquelle il avait injecté une urgence suffisante pour faire comprendre à Mozart que la situation était grave, mais assez mesurée pour qu’il n’y entende pas sa motivation plus profonde. Mozart s’exécuta précipitamment, épousseta ses vêtements et s’avança d’un pas chancelant vers la sortie de la cellule. Une fois dehors, et alors qu’Antonio se détournait pour le guider vers l’extérieur, il se figea et releva le menton. 

“Attendez !”

Antonio le toisa avec agacement.

“Nous n’avons pas le temps pour cela.

\- Je ne veux pas être redevable à un aristocrate. Je préfère encore mourir aux mains des Mouchards.”

Antonio croisa les bras, lui rendant son regard de défi. 

“Eh bien Monsieur le révolutionnaire, vous serez bien utile à votre cause, perdu au fond de la Seine. Vous n’aurez aucune dette à me rembourser, si cela vous rassure.

\- Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ?”

La voix de Rosenberg leur parvint soudain, distante, suivie de la lueur faiblarde d’une lanterne. 

“Nous n’avons pas le temps, Mozart,” dit Antonio d’une voix grave.

Il saisit un bras de Mozart et s’élança dans la direction opposée, tirant l’autre homme derrière lui. Dans sa panique, il parvint à se souvenir des couloirs les moins gardés, des escaliers les plus secrets, et les guida tous deux à travers les entrailles de la Bastille. Alors qu’ils approchaient de la porte dérobée par laquelle Antonio était entré, ils faillirent tomber entre les griffes d’une patrouille de gardes, mais le noble tira Mozart derrière un pilier et plaqua une main sur la bouche du paysan pour dissimuler sa respiration saccadée. Le passage des soldats lui parut interminable, mais lorsque enfin le bruit des bottes fut suffisamment distant et qu’il put éloigner sa main du visage de Mozart, il regretta que ce contact n’eût duré davantage. Il n’osa cependant tourner les yeux vers l’autre homme, bien qu’il sentît son regard posé sur lui, qu’il le sentît encore alors qu’ils s’élançaient à nouveau vers la sortie, qu’il le sentît toujours lorsqu’ils eurent traversé la cour extérieure de la forteresse et furent descendus dans les douves. A l’abri des hauts murs, les pieds dans la terre humide, Antonio s’arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Mozart, croisa son regard étrange, ses sourcils froncés. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa colère et sa peine lorsqu’il s’aperçut des cernes de l’autre homme, des nouvelles déchirures dans ses vêtements, de son teint pâle, si pâle.

“Continuez tout droit dans les douves,” dit-il d’une voix calme dissimulant à grand peine le battement furieux dans sa poitrine. “Vous croiserez une jeune fille de douze ans, Charlotte. Elle vous mènera en lieu sûr auprès de vos comparses républicains.

\- Vous aviez donc planifié mon évasion ?”

Antonio répondit sur le ton de l’évidence.

“Bien entendu. Je ne pouvais pas simplement vous abandonner dans Paris sans assurance que les Mouchards ne pourraient pas vous retrouver. 

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?”

Son cœur s’emballa plus encore. Il fixa l’autre homme d’un air neutre.

“Nous ne pouvons nous revoir, Mozart.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je vous revoir ?”

L’homme avait parlé d’une voix sèche, mais tout son visage disait sa déception. Antonio baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu’il cède, mais Mozart ne rendait pas la chose facile.

“Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée,” dit-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il remit sa capuche et s’éloigna dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Après quelques secondes, il entendit Mozart s’éloigner au pas de course. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait finalement l’espoir, ténu mais bien réel, qu’il ne céderait pas.


	6. On connait la douleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des TW/CW du chapitre :  
> \- arme blanche  
> \- mention d’homophobie  
> \- mention de misogynie (harcèlement de rue et violence familiale et conjugale)  
> \- mort d’un enfant (mentionnée)

Lorsque Wolfgang arriva devant Charlotte, essoufflé, tremblant de faim et de fatigue, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Tout juste le jaugea-t-elle rapidement du regard avant de lui faire signe de la suivre et de s’élancer vers des marches remontant le long du mur des douves. Le paysan se força à ignorer la douleur dans ses jambes et dans ses poumons et prit la suite de l’enfant. Dès lors qu’ils rejoignirent les passants qui s’attardaient encore dans les rues à proximité de la Bastille, cependant, elle ralentit le pas pour se fondre dans la foule et Wolfgang put enfin reprendre son souffle. Elle le guida à travers un dédale de rues sombres et sales jusqu’à des quartiers mieux famés, des avenues larges où les hôtels particuliers se succédaient. Wolfgang ne put détacher ses pensées de l’idée que l’un d’eux appartenait peut-être à Antonio, que s’il s’attardait assez longtemps dans cette rue, l’autre homme apparaîtrait et alors, alors ils pourraient s’expliquer. Les derniers mots qu’ils avaient échangé lui revinrent soudain à l’esprit. Antonio ne voulait pas le revoir. Antonio croyait que Wolfgang ne voulait pas le revoir. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu’il brûlait de tout découvrir de lui alors que l’homme lui avait fait ses adieux ? Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ces sentiments qu’il sentait naître après quelques minutes à peine à ses côtés, quelques regards à peine dans sa direction, quelques mots à peine échangés ? Lui même ne les comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il tomber pour un aristocrate, un ennemi du peuple ?  
“Tu viens ?”  
La voix de Charlotte résonnant dans le silence de la rue déserte le tira de ses pensées. Il s’était arrêté, réalisa-t-il, il avait fixé absentément la façade de l’un des hôtels pendant une minute, ou peut-être dix. Il offrit à la fillette son sourire le plus enthousiaste mais sentit bien qu’il n’atteignait pas ses yeux.   
“Où va-t-on ?” demanda-t-il en lui emboîtant à nouveau le pas.  
“Chez les Weber. C’est une famille de bourgeois qui a fait fortune dans l’immobilier. Les parents sont morts, maintenant, mais ils ont laissé deux filles derrière eux. L’une d’elle est la gouvernante de la reine et l’autre est très proche des républicains.” Elle rit. “Je te laisse imaginer leur relation !”  
Wolfgang n’avait pas le coeur à rire mais, enfin, son esprit était distrait du souvenir brûlant d’Antonio.  
“Cette fille républicaine… pourquoi n’ai-je jamais entendu parler d’elle ?” demanda-t-il.  
“Oh, c’est certainement parce que tu fréquentais des hommes insurgés,” répondit Charlotte d’un ton théâtral. “Ils aiment se croire les meneurs de cette révolution, mais la vérité est toute autre : c’est Constance qui donne les ordres et finance tout notre réseau.”  
Il y avait une véritable admiration dans la voix de Charlotte. Wolfgang l’étudia attentivement. Malgré les traces de boue et de suie sur son visage, elle portait des vêtements de bonne facture, et le poignard passé à sa ceinture avait une garde ornée. Assurément, cette Constance Weber veillait sur elle.   
“Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de m’héberger ?” la questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
“Je l’ignore. Tu pourras lui poser la question directement, nous arrivons chez elle.”  
Charlotte s’arrêta au pied d’un immeuble à l’apparence bien plus riche que ceux dont Wolfgang avait l’habitude. Les fenêtres des premiers étages étaient les plus fastueuses, ornées de bas-reliefs complexes, mais même les étages supérieurs avaient droit à des balcons en fer forgé et de larges ouvertures. La porte, haute, semblait faite d’un bois précieux, et lorsque la fillette y frappa et qu’une domestique leur ouvrit, Wolfgang put constater l’épaisseur impressionnante du battant. L’entrée du bâtiment était lumineuse et les boiseries sombres se mêlaient aux tapis épais qui étouffaient leurs pas. Charlotte donna à la domestique le nom de Weber et celle-ci les guida jusqu’au deuxième étage. Wolfgang percevait du coin de l’oeil les regards que la jeune femme lui lançait parfois et fut surpris de constater qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que de crainte. Il réalisa qu’elle marchait de sorte à ce que Charlotte soit placée entre eux, mais même cette barrière semblait insuffisante puisqu’elle rasa presque le mur en montant l’escalier. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Connaissait-il cette femme ? S’il l’avait oubliée, qu’avait-il fait pour qu’elle le craigne ainsi ? Ce tumulte se calma lorsqu’elle les abandonna dans le vestibule d’un appartement richement meublé, saluant Charlotte et lançant à Wolfgang un dernier regard apeuré avant de s’éclipser. Après quelques secondes à peine, une autre femme entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe large d’un violet pâle et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure travaillée. Le faste de sa tenue tranchait cependant avec son attitude réservée. Ses mains s’accrochaient fermement au devant de sa robe et ses épaules étaient courbées. Elle s’avança d’un pas rapide, nerveux.  
“Mademoiselle Weber,” la salua Charlotte en s’inclinant.  
Weber sourit.  
“Charlotte, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire de courbettes,” la réprimanda-t-elle d’un ton amusé.  
Sa voix était haut perchée, presque stridente. Elle se tourna vers Wolfgang et son sourire se fit plus froid.  
“Vous devez être Wolfgang Mozart. Bienvenue.  
\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Weber.  
\- Appelez-moi Constance. Cela vaut aussi pour toi Charlotte,” dit-elle en posant son regard sur la fillette.  
“J’ai bien trop de mal, Mademoiselle,” répondit Charlotte avec malice. “Vous m’impressionnez trop.”  
Les lèvres de Constance s’étirèrent plus largement et elle s’avança vers l’enfant pour placer des pièces dans sa main.  
“Cesse de dire des sottises et va ! Merci encore pour ton aide.”  
Charlotte s’inclina à nouveau, exagérément, et sortit de la pièce d’un pas vif. Une fois qu’ils furent seuls, Constance le regarda attentivement.  
“C’est donc vous qui nous avez causé tant de soucis en vous faisant arrêter,” dit-elle.  
“Je m’excuse si je vous ai fait perdre votre temps,” répondit Wolfgang, la tête haute. “Je ne vous aurais jamais volontairement importunée, eussé-je dû rester plus longtemps dans cette prison.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, Wolfgang, c’était une plaisanterie,” sourit-elle, son expression désormais plus aimable. “Remerciez votre ange gardien, sans lui nous n’aurions jamais eu vent de votre arrestation.  
\- Savez-vous de qui il s’agit ?” demanda Wolfgang.  
Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il craignait qu’Antonio ne soit mis en danger s’il évoquait lui-même son nom à Constance sans savoir si elle le connaissait déjà. C’était absurde, réalisa-t-il : pourquoi faisait-il davantage confiance à un noble qu’à une républicaine ? Il se maudit d’avoir laissé son sentimentalisme prendre le pas sur sa résolution de révolutionnaire.   
“Non, je l’ignore,” répondit Constance avec une moue déçue. “Il ne faisait assurément pas partie de notre réseau, puisque la relation qui nous a mis en lien a refusé de révéler son identité. Voulez-vous que je fasse des recherches pour la découvrir ?  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,” dit précipitamment Wolfgang. “Si cette personne tenait à rester anonyme, je respecterai sa volonté.”  
La jeune femme détailla son visage et il lui rendit fièrement son regard.  
“Désirez-vous rejoindre vos quartiers ?” proposa-t-elle. “Si j’en crois votre teint, vous devez être épuisé.”  
Il s’était apprêté à nier sa fatigue, mais les mots de Constance lui firent réaliser que ses jambes étaient prêtes à céder sous son poids. Il hocha la tête et Constance le guida jusqu’à une vaste chambre au centre de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin fait de bois sombre. Wolfgang réalisa seulement à cet instant que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il allait dormir dans un véritable lit. Plus encore, ce serait le lit le plus attrayant qu’il aurait jamais occupé, bien loin de celui qu’il avait laissé derrière lui en partant pour Paris.  
“Ceci était la chambre d’une de mes soeurs, Josepha,” expliqua Constance alors que Wolfgang explorait la pièce. “Elle n’est plus de ce monde depuis quelques années déjà, alors j’ai fait de cette pièce une chambre d’accueil pour ceux, et surtout celles qui en ont besoin.  
\- C’est très gracieux de votre part de me laisser dormir ici,” dit sincèrement le paysan en se tournant vers elle.   
“N’en faites pas mention. C’est par sympathie pour votre ami Da Ponte que je vous héberge.  
\- Ne pouvait-il pas lui-même le faire ?”  
Constance fit à nouveau la moue.  
“Vous avez eu vent, je crois, des rumeurs à propos de ses relations.”  
Wolfgang hocha la tête, son coeur s’emballant soudain.  
“Accueillir chez lui un autre homme, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, aurait nourri les attaques à son égard,” confia doucement la jeune bourgeoise, le regard triste. Puis elle se redressa, l’air à nouveau enjoué. “Et puis, vous avez d’après lui prouvé maintes fois votre attachement à notre cause, il me semblait donc important que vous me rencontriez.  
\- C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance,” dit Wolfgang en étouffant un bâillement.  
Constance le regarda avec pitié.  
“Allez dormir, Wolfgang. Vous trouverez des chemises de nuit dans l’armoire.”  
Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse, toujours d’un pas vif.   
Cette nuit-là, Wolfgang dormit paisiblement et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures après le lever du soleil.

“Vous plaisez-vous ici, Wolfgang ?” demanda Constance alors qu’ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils du salon à boire le thé.  
Wolfgang avait découvert cette boisson avec appréhension le matin même, alors que Constance et lui déjeunaient. Il lui avait fallu ajouter beaucoup de sucre avant de la trouver à son goût, mais depuis il n’avait cessé d’en boire.   
“Ça oui !” répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Puis d’une voix plus basse : “Mais êtes vous sûre que je sois le bienvenu ?”  
Constance fronça les sourcils.  
“Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Eh bien, votre domestique - comment s’appelle-t-elle…  
\- Françoise.  
\- Voilà. J’ai l’impression que Françoise me… craint. Je n’ai pourtant rien fait pour mériter cette appréhension, enfin rien qui ne me vienne en tête.  
\- Oh, Wolfgang,” dit Constance avec un léger sourire. “Vous la méritez largement puisque vous êtes un homme.  
\- Je… je ne comprends pas,” répondit Wolfgang, pris au dépourvu.  
Constance soupira.  
“Ce n’est pas bien étonnant. Voyez-vous, Françoise a vécu nombre d’épreuves dont les femmes de sa naissance sont coutumières. Toute sa vie, elle a été confrontée à la cruauté des hommes. Elle est passée des mains d’un père violent à celles d’un mari violent, et la rue a toujours été pour elle un théâtre cauchemardesque. Seule la mort de ce mari m’a permis de l’arracher à ce monde, comme d’autres femmes qui avaient besoin d’un emploi, ou même d’une aide financière sans aucune contrepartie.  
\- Votre domestique a donc… peur des hommes ?  
\- Le lui reprocheriez-vous ?  
\- Non, bien sûr, mais avec son emploi n’est-ce pas contraignant ?  
\- Je n’aime guère accueillir d’hommes dans cet endroit, je préfère qu’il reste un lieu sûr pour les femmes dans le besoin. Estimez-vous donc chanceux que je vous héberge.  
\- Vous n’avez donc pas d’amant ?”  
Elle se mit à rire, et bien que toute son expression dise son amusement sincère, ce rire avait un accent nerveux.  
“Oh non, je n’ai que faire des amants ! Je n’y suis pas indisposée, mais pourquoi ferais-je le choix d’un homme tandis que les femmes existent ?”  
Wolfgang sourit. Il n’avait jamais ouvertement parlé de son amour pour les hommes et, depuis la mort de son père, c’était devenu une question futile à ses yeux, mais entendre Constance parler si librement d’inclinations qui auraient pu lui valoir l’enfermement le rendait lui-même plus confiant.  
“Bien entendu, vous n’en parlerez à personne qui n’ait votre totale confiance à ce sujet,” poursuivit Constance d’un ton plus grave.  
“Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je connais personnellement ce souci. Je n’oserais vous condamner à une peine que je redoute moi-même.  
\- Oh, qui est donc l’objet de vos attentions ?”  
Wolfgang rougit.  
“Il… c’est une situation complexe. Je préférerais éviter cette question.”  
Constance tapota rapidement son épaule d’un air entendu.  
“Ne vous en faites pas, je n’insisterai pas.”  
Alors qu’elle se levait, la porte d’entrée de l’appartement s’ouvrit et Charlotte se précipita à l’intérieur, essoufflée, suivie de Françoise.  
“Je m’excuse, Mademoiselle Constance,” dit précipitamment la domestique. “Elle n’a pas voulu attendre que je l’annonce, je…  
\- N’aie crainte, Françoise, Charlotte est toujours la bienvenue ici.”  
Alors que Françoise hochait la tête et sortait, Constance se tourna vers la fillette qui reprenait son souffle.  
“Que s’est-il passé ?” demanda-t-elle avec une note d’urgence dans la voix.  
“Le Dauphin…” répondit péniblement Charlotte. “Le Dauphin est mort.”


End file.
